


Herobrine's Heir

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Father Figure, Heroes, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Memory Loss, Multiple References, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Self-Hatred, Weapons, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the nether two powerful mobs give birth to a hybrid of the two. This young hybrid is chosen to be Herobrine's heir. Little do they know, a similar occurrence has happened in the Overworld. When 2 worlds collide, which one will triumph (Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**Herobrine's Heir**  
 _Chapter 1: Birth_  
All the mobs in the nether gathered around a female Blaze and a male Enderman. This was a beautiful moment for all the mobs, as they never have many to often. But this, this was a special occasion. This was not only the same day Herobrine was reborn in the Nether. It was also the soon to be the birthplace of a new hybrid mob.

The Ghast hovering in the air, weeping as they always do. The Zombie Pig-men were in the back watching as best they could, toppling over each other to get the best view. The Wither Skeletons in the middle standing still almost as if they were in a state of shock. Up in the front of the crowd of hostile Nether mobs was what it looked like was family of Blazes.

The Enderman looked at his partner and then to the mobs behind him. "Thank you all so much for being here" the Enderman said to the nether mobs telepathically. He turned back to the Blaze before him as she gave him a pained look. All at once the baby came forth in a fire. At first there was silence. The Enderman's mind was filled with worry then he heard his child give a wail that sounded both like a Blaze and an Enderman. "The child has been born" a chilling voice said.

The Enderman looked behind himself to see the king of the Nether, Herobrine standing before him. "Let me see the child". Hesitantly the Blaze gave her king her newborn. "Congratulations it's a boy. This child has much potential." and with that said a red flash of light was shone blinding everyone, the Enderman opened his violet eyes to see his child in his hands. But there was a difference in his shape. He was shaped like a Steve but still had all his other features. "Our child shall be named Cross". The Enderman announced to everyone telepathically.

It was then it noticed that his child's eyes had flickered white. 'My child has been chosen to be Herobrine's heir' the enderman thought to himself. He could not tell if this was wonderful or terrible. But Herobrine obviously saw potential in Cross so that should mean a good thing right?He studied his child with deep 's head was all black like his father, but instead of violet eyes and purple pupils like his father he had red eyes with maroon pupils. His body was black with red markings. Cross's legs also had markings but his black color had faded into gray when it got down to his feet. Cross's arms had the markings covering his hands.

The Enderman touched the marking but quickly retracted his hand as his hand had been burned. 'These aren't markings these are blaze rod glands. So that's how he has taken after his mother. HIS MOTHER'. The Enderman looked back to see his partner on the edge of death. He had been so fascinated with his child that he had completely forgot about his partner. The Blaze gave her partner a loving look then closed her eyes as she died. All the mobs were surprised by this event. The Ghast started weeping even more so. The family of Blazes were heart broken by the death of her.

The Enderman looked back at the Hybrid and pondered on what it was going to do with it's child. The Enderman decided that it needed to take responsibility and teach it in the way of the Enderman. It would keep it's child in it's home dimension, The End. But it would occasionally take it's offspring to the Nether and let it learn how to use it's Blaze powers. This was going to to be a tough job but the Enderman knew that it had to for the sake of it's lost partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, so it wasn't one of the better ones


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

** Herobrine's Heir **

_Chapter 2: Memories_

The Enderman watched as his child now a "toddler" as the Steves called that age, walk up to the other Ender children. Many of them looked almost scared of the Hybrid mob, the Ender children began to walk away from his child. But one lone Ender child stayed and looked at his son in fascination. This child had a strange resemblance to the Hybrid mob. "H-hello my name is... Cross. Whats your name" the Hybrid child asked to the strange colored Ender child. "Hi my name is Hibrid. You look a lot like I do." The Ender child was right. They both had markings in the right areas but Cross's markings were red and maroon. Hibrid's markings were blue and midnight blue. " Do you want... to play a game." Hibrid asked Cross. "Um okay, I mean yes I would." The Enderman looked at the two boys astonished that his son had been accepted by an Ender child. Perhaps his son's time in the End dimension wouldn't be wasted after all.

2 years later

Over time Cross and Hibrid and grown to be more than friends. They had grown to call each other brother. The Enderman had even met Hibrid's father. The father said that Hibrid's mother had a mutation caused from being in water for to long and as a result she became immune to water. This was a reason able explanation but the Enderman couldn't help feeling like there was more to that story than what was told. Cross was also learning his blaze heritage. His grandmother had taught him how to use his fire powers. Herobrine had started paying Cross regular visits. He would talk to Cross about how the Overworld was the opposite of the Nether, and that he was destined to bring fire and destruction to the overworld. And that Cross would rule the Nether when Herobrine would come to pass.

3 years later

It was finally time for Cross to witness the Overworld. It was time for him to start hunting Steves. This time Cross now 8 in Steve years, had teleported them to the Overworld. Cross stared in fascination at the luscious green fields and the different colored flowers. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The Enderman couldn't help but pity his son as he was indeed Herobrine's heir. One way or another the Overworld would bee destroyed whether it was by Herobrine, Cross, or an accident gone wrong. Maybe a scientist would sent off a nuclear explosion. The Overworld was advancing in technology. Originally the only source of technology was redstone but that had changed over the years as new ores were being discover. The Enderman had even heard about two parts of mincraftia dividing itself into what is now know as Tekkit and Hexxit. After wondering for a while in a forest biome the father and son saw what looked like a house. Teleporting up to the front, the Enderman grab the blocks that were holding the house up. Cross watched as the entire house crumbled, but noticed some rubbish move a little bit. "Shall we leave father" Cross said. The Enderman nodded and they walked away. "HEY YOU ENDERMEN." The father turned around to see a Steve with a gold sword and with shades. "You wrecked my entire house. Now I have to to go mining all that butter again." The Steve gave a grunt then looked directly at the Enderman's eyes. The Enderman twitched as it looked directly into the Steve's eyes. All it saw in his eyes were countless Enderman being slaughtered by the hand of countless Steves. This drove the Enderman over the edge and it attacked the Steve bluntly only for it to be stabbed in the belly. "NNOO" cried the Hybrid mob. Cross looked at his father now gushing purple blood from his belly. "That's what you get for messing with Sky" said the heartless Steve.

"That was two months ago. And since then I have grown stronger. I have mastered my blaze and ender abilities. I am ready to kill the Steve". Cross tied a full bandana made from imp skin across his head, and put on a necklace made of netherrack and at the end of it was his father's ender pearl. "It's time I showed the Overworld what real suffering is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the second chapter... thats all I got. Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Hybrid's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for starters I can't believe I actually got to chapter 3 for this story. Second of all thank you for the reviews (even if was very little). I hope I can get more attention over time. But there aren't to many people that read Minecraft fanfictions.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> " =people talking
> 
> ' = Cross's thoughts

** Herobrine's Heir **

_Chapter 3_

Cross had wished that he had at least teleported his fathers body back to the End dimension. So that every one could pay their respect and possibly their the Ender Dragon could consume his remains so that his power will live on. But mourning was pointless the only way to relive his pain was to eliminate the source. That Steve that called himself Sky. Sky. Why was that such a familiar name. Perhaps he was famous in the Overworld. Cross took his time creating the portal from the Nether that his father was planing to build. The Cave ended up in a cave that was not very lit. He heard a bit of rustling outside the cave and saw that Steve.

Cross had quickly gotten out his custom battle axe that had simply been named Hybrid and taken a lunging stance. He took a long look at the Steve and then at last lunged at his prey. It was very swift as his cobalt part of the axe cut it's way through his soft skin. The Steve gave a hurt look at the mob and then attempted to stab the predator with his gold sword. But it was stopped by the hybrid. "What?" The Steve had said. Cross was glad that he had grabbed his his slime/paper bow. Cross had smirked a little but it could not be seen as he had no visible mouth. "You piece of shit" was the last words the Steve said before he died. It was strange to see a Steve die as his skin just went red, he fell on the ground and disappeared.

Cross could not help but wonder what he accomplished as he did not feel he did much, but why? 'Maybe it would feel better if I destroy his house. The house was not very big as it looked more like a shack. But once Cross stepped inside he's was astonished by how the place was decorated. It had armor, weapons, and tools by the door. There was a bed in the corner of the room. In a case was a hunter's handgun. 'How disgusting is he killing his dimensions wild life for sport, this Steve deserved to die.' Cross was starting to become disturbed by his own thoughts. When he was old enough to remember things, he had loved all life before. But now that he has learned of these beings that have no regard for life it was... sickening.

As Cross walked to the back of the House he saw a sign that read "House of Hibrid. Savior of Mincraftia" 'Hibrid? does he live in the Overworld. I should see if there's a book in the house maybe it will tell me what all this nonsense is about.' As Cross headed into the house he saw a bookshelf and started to browse for books related to the Overworld. Finally he found a small book that read "The Savior of Minecraftia". Here is what the book read. "18 years ago a child was born from a male Enderman and a female human. 'Human?' In ancient times it was said that one hybrid mob would be born and was destined to save minecrafta from evil. This was confirmed by Notch when he arrived at the hospital. He teleported the couple to a special lake that is said to have ancient properties. Once the child was laid in the lake the water around the child began to glow. The child has blue and midnight blue markings all around his body. Because the heir of notch was born that means that the heir to Herobrine has also been born."

Cross dropped the book to the ground in shock "Oh my Notch, Hibrid is my... opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any and all spelling or grammar errors. So here is my theory about the nether and the overworld. My theory is that whatever happens in the nether is mirrored in the overworld but slightly different or the complete opposite. So please leave some reviews, they really help motivate me. And be grateful for the new chapter I spent 2 hours straight typing this. 
> 
> Btw this is an oldie so please excuse the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Herobrine's Heir

Chapter 4: Revelations

As Cross stared at the open book in his handshe just couldn't belive it. 'No it can't be. Is Hibrid really the hero of the Overworld? There must be some sort of mistake, we can't be the only hybrid mobs to exist. Does that mean I will have to fight and one day slay the one person who accepted me, the one person that I have grown to call brother. NO I don't want to, destiny or not I can not and will not kill him.'

Destiny? That remined Cross of the time his father told him of the three virtues, Unity, Duty, Destiny. Crosses father had told him that the virtues apply to every and all mobs. 'But what do they mean? Does it mean that I need to unite with all the mobs of the nether. Duty must mean that my duty is to the nether. And Destiny must mean that my destiny is to takeover and destroy the Overworld.'

'But what is Hibrid's destiny? Is his destiny to be destroyed by me? Or is he supposed to stop me from takeing over the Overworld?' All these thoughts were very confusing. Cross could only Imagine what Hibrid was doing right. 'Maybe he has already found out about my position as the heir to Herobrine. I should have known earlier that Hibrid was special because he had the same markings that I had, only he had blue markings and I have red markings.

Hibrid stared out at the lush green fields from the home of Notch and wondered the old days from when he was a child. He was well cared for and loved by both his mother and father. But then he was told when one day the blessed Notch had come their house and had explained to him that the markings on him were the markings of the hero of a their dimension. "Seems like so long ago since I've seen mother and father" His father was and average Enderman but his eyes were white instead of violet. His mother was a human with an average build, she had long brunette hair, had lushious green eyes, and often wore jeans and a t-shirt that had a creeper face on the back, her skin color was also caucaion.

"Hello Hibrid" a soft and comforting voice said from behind Hibrid. "Hello Master Notch. What is it you wish to say?" Notch looked at Hibrid with calm eyes and prepared himself for Hibrid's reaction. "You do not need to refer to me as master, Hibrid. I have pressing news that I need to tell you. It has come to my attention that we have found out who the Hero of the nether is." "Well who is it then?" asked Hibrid. " It is your childhood friend Cross. He attacked the famous minecraftian Sky." Hibrid just stared at Notch in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the memories... I was really bad at writing.


	5. Chapter 5: Update

Hey guys, Ultimate here. Now for what little reviews I have been getting I have been having a harder time getting inspired to write these chapters. So please leave me some reviews even if you don't have an account it really helps me out. So far I haven't gotten any bad reviews so I'm felling good. And I looked at the views for the story and I've got to say that I am impressed. 100+ views, that's amazing. My goal right now is to get 200 views and I really feel like we can do this. Also what I wanted to say was that I am running of ideas. If you have any ideas for me please let me know. I won't ignore any ideas, I will reply to what was said and if used I will give credit. Also I'm thinking about Introducing a new character. If you want to know what Cross and Hibrid look like just go to skincraft on newgrounds and search for Cross and Hibrid. If you have a better idea for posting my skins just let me know. I will also be posting pictures from minecraft to give a little more of a mental image of what happens in the story. I will post them on my Google plus account. That's all for now just remember if you have any ideas on the story just email me, Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing this after every 5 chapters. When I made this it was on fanfiction.net, at the time I had 100+ views and I was really happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance and Denial

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 6: Acceptance and Denial_

As Hibrid stared at Notch in shock he just had such a hard time beliveing it, but at the same time it made sense. He had always wondered why they had looked so similar. But now that he is able to look after himself it just makes sense. "What should I do now, I don't know what to do Notch." "It's okay Hibrid, it's normal to feel this way, but you must do what's best for the Overworld." Hibrid stared out the window with his normal expessionless face. "Being half Enderman, your expressions are very hard to read. But you do show them from time to time. Just like your father." Hibrid just stared out the window, caught up in his own thoughts. "If I have to kill the one person I have called brother to save the Overworld then so be it. I have yet to question your wisdom and I'll be damned if you ever lead me astray."

Heading back to the portal, Cross stopped right in front of it. "I haven't explored much of the Overworld maybe I can see more." Heading back out into the luscious green forest biome, he quickly saw more flowers as he went on. Eventually he Cross came upon a forest filled with red wood. "This is a nice place isn't it?" Cross turned around to a man in camping gear. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, let me introduce myself. My name is Franklin, what is yours." Cross looked at the strange man. He seemed dangerously genuine.

"My name is Cross." The man took a long look at Cross and at last said "You look very strange, you must not be from this biome." Cross just stared at the man dumbfound. "I am not even from this dimension." The man happy expression faded away as a fearful expression took it's place. "Wh-What are you then. Are you one of Herobrine's monsters." Cross looked at him with his normal soul staring eyes. "I am no creation of Herobrine. I am a hybrid"

The mans expression once again changed to fascination. "Ah you are a hybrid mob. That makes more sense of your appearance, I can obviously tell that you are mainly half Enderman. Also why do you have those markings on yourself." The man asked so many questions Cross began to become suspicious of the man. "Yes my main half is Enderman and I would rather not say what my other half is. Why do you ask about my markings." "It's because that is the mark of the hero. The color often changes depending on the dimension. Blue for the Overworld, Red for the Nether, and Purple for the end. Your markings are red so i'm curious as to why you have the markings." Cross hesitated. 'Should I tell him that I am the heir to Herobrine, he seems nice enough and he is not very threatening so I guess I'll tell him.'

" The reason I have these markings is because I am the Hero of the Nether." Franklin just stared at him in shock. "You don't seem that evil. I mean I believe you but you don't seem like you want to destroy the Overworld." How do you know? Maybe I want to destroy this place you have no proof." Franklin just gave Cross a quizzical look. "I am a very good judge of character and I can definitely saw that you look like you belong here. I saw you observeing the scenery. You love nature from what I can tell, and you don't seem like you enjoy killing like most mobs from the Nether." "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me. I can't just avoid destiny, it's impossible. "Well if that's what you really think let me show you something. As Franklin takes off his shirt Cross notices the markings on his body. "I know what it's like to try and avoid destiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Ultimate here just wanted to let you guys know that I love you all and that I got this idea from Overlord AI so give her some props. Also I'm taking ideas so if you have one don't be shy. Also I made a Bionicle reference in chapter 4, if anyone realizes it. So please leave some comments they really help me out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Student and the Master

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 7: The Student and the Master_

Cross just stared at Franklin. He had the same markings, only they were blue instead of red. "I tried my best to avoid my destiny and it did indeed work." Franklin put his shirt back on and just starred at Cross. "You talk about how you will complete you destiny, but you sound unsure of your self." Cross turned around and headed back towards the woods.

"Wait... I could train you in the way of the minecraftian. You were very clumsy with that battle axe when you fought the minecraftian Sky." Cross looked back at Franklin and after a long pause he finally spoke. " You would teach me, a hybrid mob from two different dimensions." Franklin just gave Cross a distraught look and said "It doesn't matter what dimension you are from. Any mob is capable of great good and great evil. I learned this many years ago. You are in the land of Hexxit, many people here already know this."

Once again Cross went into silence. His thoughts went wild with curiosity and suspicion. "Alright I'll train under you but know this, If you give me any reason to distrust or doubt you I will kill you." Franklin just crossed his arm and said "I understand. Now lets head back to my cottage, it's about to get soon.

Cross and Franklin finally reached a clearing in the redwood forest and in the clearing was a village. It was a fairly big village had at maximum 19 houses. There was so many people that had said hello to Franklin and had inquired about Cross. Finally they reached a house that was the biggest in the village. The inside was almost empty except for a cabinet and a bed. The rest of the house was used for training. There were matts on the floor and some training dummy's.

Alright bring out your battle axe and come at me." Cross took out his axe and then readied himself for an attack. As he lunged he tried striking Franklin in the arm but Franklin just caught him and flipped him so he landed on the ground. "Your first mistake was your stance. Your second mistake was actually your weapon build. I could go on but I won't." Franklin held out a hand but Cross pushed it away. "I will beat you." Franklin simply nodded "I know you will but not the way you are fighting right now." Cross glared at him and said "I'm sorry for being such an ass. I'm just going through the loss of my father." Franklin then patted him on the back and said "Everyone has lost a loved one one point in their life. It's best we all move on. Your father would want you to." Cross smiled and then Franklin said "First off we should make you your weapon, I can tell that is not yours." "Alright but can you teach me how to use a smeltery." Franklin sighed with a smile. "Okay I'll teach you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright It took me a little bit but after a while I completed it. So this chapter definitely took me more time to think of no thanks to any of you. But still I thank the people that actually leave me reviews. Just remember I'm still accepting ideas and will reply to all of them. Please leave a review, they really help me out. I love you all, Peace.


	8. Chapter 8: Learning Curve

_**Herobrine's Heir** _

_Chapter 8: Learning Curve_

Cross just stared at Franklin demonstrating how to use the smeltery. "Okay first you put the stencil in the casting table. Next you turn on the faucet to pour whatever mineral you have in the smeltery. So far the best know material for weapons is manullyn, which is a combination of Cobalt and Ardite. Since those ores cannot be found in Hexxit you have to venture to the Nether." Cross turned around and just stared at the Nether portal. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to the Nether, it doesn't feel like my home anymore."

Franklin just continued with his explanation almost as if he didn't hear Cross _._ **Of course you're scared Cross. You just took up apprenticeship from a minecraftian. I wish I could tell you the truth** _._ "So you have many choices for your blade, just remember that this is your blade and no one can copy it. Also this blade will not break, but you will have to repair it over time." Cross stared at the tool forge. "You will now have to choose between a Battle-Axe, Cleaver, Cutlass, Dagger, Long-Sword, Rapier, and Broad-Sword. The Cleaver and the Long-Sword being the most popular. What will YOU choose though?"

Cross carefully looked over the Tool Forge. His favorite so far has been the Dagger, Broad-Sword, and Rapier. "Can I make two weapons" Franklin glanced at him curiously. "Yes of course. But you will be able to wield your sword better with both hands." Cross once again stared at the tool forge. "I want to make a broadsword and a rapier." Cross once again hesitated. **I seem to be very quiet lately** _._ "I want to make the blade out of manullyn, make the crossbar out of paper, and the tool rod out of obsidian." Franklin looked impressed. "That is a very good combination. So what are you going to do for your modifications?" Cross replied "For my modification I will add moss, nether quartz twice, Lapis, and then add an Ender pearl and block of obsidian to add beheading, but I only want that for my Broad Sword. For my rapier I'm going to add moss, quartz, and blaze powder."

It took a little bit, but after a while the broadsword and rapier were finally made. Finally I have my own weapons. The weapon was nice. It had a violet blade, white crossbar, and a dark purple tool rod. "Okay now that you have built your weapons, it's time you learn how to use them. There is a trainer here that may be willing to teach you how to use your swords." With that Cross and Franklin started walking down the path. Along the way Cross spotted a small child that was peeking out of a window. His eyes softened as he looked at the little minecraftian. She was so small and delicate.

"Technically she is your age." Cross just continued to look at the little minecraftian. She was beautiful, her hair was brown, she had saphire eyes. Her clothes were ragged, they worn out. "A lot of people here are not very wealthy. But there is no need for wealth in this land as there are plenty of cows here." The Hybrid mob looked around and spotted a couple of cows around a fence. "The breeding farms are working just fine but still. Do you want to help?" Cross finaly looked back at Franklin and said " I guess i'll help. What can I do."

Cross just stared in aw. "Are you sure that there isn't anything else I could do." **A barn full of animals and some wheat on the side. Where is this gonna go** _._ " Actually there is another job you can do. There is a little girl that needs to be babysat. Her mother is out hunting to day and we don't have anyone to take care of her. It's actually the same girl that you saw in the house." Cross's mind sped up. **I can meet her. I wish I knew why I have such an interest in her**.

Cross walked up to the house and grew nervous for some reason . **What is wrong with me, why do I feel this way. Do I have some sort of affection for this girl? My father told me about affection. He said that one day I will find someone that I care for and she will also care for me.** Cross opened the door and looked around for a second then spotted a tall women that looked very athletic. "Are you the babysitter?" "Yes I am." Cross responded. The women gave him a stare down. "Well ignoring your appearance, Franklin seems to trust you so I guess I should. But hear me, if do anything to hurt my little girl I will cut your throat with my dagger." Crosses eyes widened by those words. "O-Okay Mrs..." "Carine. MISS Washner. For your instructions, Diane likes to drink milk and eat cookies, but don't give her to many. I may be a while so if it gets late, put her to bed by a quarter to sundown.

Alright I'm leaving now. DIANE BE GOOD FOR THE BABYSITTER, I LOVE YOU." The little girl stepped into the light. "I love you to mommy. Have a good hunt. Bye." As the tall women disappeared through the door, the little girl looked to Cross. "You look funny. Why are you black? Why do you have red markings? Are you the same person I saw in the window or are you his twin? How old are you?" The child asked so many questions. **Why is she so curious**. "Well if you must know my skin is black because I am half Enderman. I was born with these markings. I am the same person you saw from your window. For my age, I am technically 8 years old in human years."

The girl gave him a confused look. "So why are you babysitting me then? I mean I don't need it but why?" Cross looked away and said "I had a choice to either mate the cows or take care of you. I was curious about you so I decided to take this job instead." "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Diane Washner, what is your name?" Cross replied sensitively "My name is Cross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews, they really help me out.


	9. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and Italic =Cross's thoughts

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 9: Bonding Time_

Her handshake was very firm. Cross was not sure why she needed to be babysat. "Why do you need a babysitter? You seem like you can handle yourself." "Mother doesn't like me being home alone. She thinks I will either be killed or kidnapped. I don't know why she gets so worried. The one time she did leave me alone, a group of zombies attacked the village. Ever since then she has not left me alone." Then it hit Cross like a dagger to the heart. "Where is your father?" She then looked like she was in discomfort. "I don't know. My mother never tells me exactly where he is. She always says that he is at forge, working with the blacksmith. But I know better, Dad once told me that he wished he had his own sword, but he wasn't a good enough blacksmith to make a good one. I wish I knew where he was."

Cross could see through her mother's lies. Diane's father is dead, or missing. She was dealing with the same loss that Cross was. He then felt very odd. Cross just wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her until her problems go away. Why did he feel this way? But then Cross remembered what his Father and Franklin had said. "One day you will find someone who will accept you for who you are. Regardless of what mob they are." Then he remembered what Franklin had said on the way here. "I can tell that you have a special interest in this girl. Like I said you are the same age as her. You are 96 In Enderman years. But in human years you are only eight. So you may even be attracted to her."

_**Maybe that is it**_. Cross seemed almost uncomfortable after this revelation. "I'm sorry but I can't stay around you for very long." Diane just looked at him with a worried look. "Why is something wrong? Is it my breath? I didn't brush my teeth this morning." Cross turned away looking towards the kitchen. "No it's not that it's just... I need to be alone. Just call me if you need anything." Diane just looked to the window and stared out.

Cross sat at the kitchen table and sighed. _**Why must I feel this way? I**_ _ **do not want to be distracted by this girl but this strange feeling makes me want to be near her**_. He was so confused by this.

Diane's POV

Diane was very curious. Why was this person black and red? Why is he so strange? Why was he curious about her dad? Finally, why did he not want to be near her? "I miss dad." She said with tears glistening from her eyes. With that she got up and walked towards the door. "Hey Cro-"She stopped in the middle of her sentence and remembered that Cross said that he wanted to be alone. _I don't want to disturb Cross so I should probably just sneak out_. Diane got to her knees and started to crawl towards the mahogany door. Slowly she started to open the door, but then she heard a noise come from the kitchen. "Diane is there anything to eat?" It was Cross. Unsure on what to say Diane just said "I'll have some cookies. Made extra special please." Diane said it in a somewhat frantic tone. After a millisecond Cross replied "Alright but they may take a while." "It's okay Cross I can wait."

She opened the door very slowly in an attempt to not alert Cross. But then the door squeaked. Diane quickly turned around to see if Cross had noticed. But all she could hear was Cross saying "Crap, crap, crap, crap." _He must not be a baker because he sounds like he is having a really hard time._ With Cross so focused on baking the snack, Diane decided to make her move. She opened the door.

It was a very nice day today. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather. She walked over to the farmer. "Hello Mister Randy how's it going?" He turned around and saw little Diane next to him. "Hello Diane how are you doing today." She smiled and then knew this was a good idea. "I'm doing well, I'm going over to see the blacksmith, and do you wanna come with me." The man simply chuckled. "No I still have some work to do but did your mother say you could." Her expression turned from happy to regretful. "I-I didn't. I snuck out because I didn't want to bother my babysitter." He sighed and then said "Diane you shouldn't do that. But I won't tell your mother. But If someone comes asking I will tell them okay." Diane smiled. "Okay. Thank you Mister Randy."

Diane arrived at the blacksmith place in no time at all. She spotted the blacksmith Gauge. She went in front of the smeltery and then thought. _Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought._ She looked around the smeltery observing it. Then the blacksmith finally took notice and spoke to her. "Diane what in blazes are you doing here." _Why is he so upset_? "Do you know what your mother will do to me if she found out you snuck out of your house?" Diane suddenly looked scared. "What would she do?" He looked around as if he thought her mother was watching. "Why are you here? Go home or I will tell your mother!"

Cross's POV

"Uh Diane I think I screwed up the cookies." He stepped back from the furnace. "Diane? Diane? DIANE?" Cross went into the living room and looked around. He then spotted the slightly opened door. "Well… that's not good." He opened the door and started walking around the village. "Diane, where are you." One of the villagers stopped working on his farm and went up to Cross. "Are you her babysitter" Cross nodded. "Okay she went over to the smeltery. She really wouldn't say why. But she did say she didn't want to bother you." That made Cross feel very bitter. _**It's my fault she snuck out. I wanted to be alone**_. "Alright thanks, I'll go to the smeltery and get her."

After a minute of walking he spotted Diane and another man at the smeltery. "Go home or I will tell your mother!" Cross ran towards the man and Diane casually. "Diane I told you to wait for me. I still need to teach you how to forge tools and weapons." The man looked at Cross surprised. "Oh, you are with someone. I didn't know." He looked back and forth at Cross and Diane. "Can I use your forge?" Cross asked politely. "Yeah, sure you can use it. I actually need to go mining for some ore. So you're in charge Mister…" "Cross, just Cross."

"Alright I'm off. Remember to keep an eye on that girl." Cross walked over to the front of the smeltery. "Okay the first thing you want to do is put whatever ore, ingots, or mineral blocks in the smeltery. Next put the golden stencil in the casting table. Lastly turn the nozzle on and watch the molten ore go into the stencil. It will then harden and take the form of the stencil you have in there. For you we are making a dagger, so you now have a knife blade. The next materials you need is a crossbar and tool rod.

The next couple of minutes were very simple. She dispensed obsidian for the crossbar and steel tool rod. When she was finished putting it together, it was really nice. "I want to make one for throwing and one for fighting." This was this was surprising. "Okay, if you want the next one only for throwing. You should make this next one have a manyullyn blade and tool rod, for the crossbar you should make that out of cactus. Be careful when shaping the cactus at part builder.

It didn't take her very long to finish this blade. And by the end, she was damn proud of herself. "Hey Cross is it okay if I practice throwing them." Cross paused for a minute. "I guess it's okay."

They took their heading over to the training tree. On the tall oak tree was a target with multiple arrows piercing the target. "Okay what you want do here is throw the dagger at the middle dot. But I have a better idea." Cross grabbed a couple of zombie heads lying on the ground. Cross then placed a wooden block on the ground and put the head on the log. "Alright first you shou-"He was interrupted by Diane throwing the dagger directly at the head. "Good job. I'll set the next one up." Cross walked up to the log and took the head off and replaced it with the second one.

Diane was lining up the throw but something caught her eye. It was a zombie. "Aah!" Diane screamed. She looked away and clumsily threw the blade. "Diane what's the –AAH." Diane looked back to see that she had struck Cross with the dagger. He had been struck in the abdominal. "Oh no Cross I'm so sorry." He was gushing purple blood. But there was still another problem to deal with. Diane looked back to see the zombie leaving the shade of the tree as night invaded the Overworld.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals. It took me a while to get this chapter done. I got writers block so many times while writing this. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Remember to leave a comment, they really help me out. Peace.


	10. Chapter 10: Update #2

** Update **

_**Hello my fellow writers and readers. This is update number 2. Just so everyone knows, every five chapters I will have an update. I realized that I may have offended some people when I insulted the people that don't review. To those that did feel insulted, I am sorry. Now I have been going through writers block on multiple occasions with this story, so I have had quite a hard time with these new chapters. For the chapter length, I will always have my chapters be 900 words or above.  
** _

_**Also I'm thinking of putting the story to a stop. I haven't been getting much support and I still have school that I need to work on. This coming Friday I will be going to Florida. Because I will be doing homework while I'm away I won't get to much time to work on the story. Though I may get some new ideas while there. If you have read my other story Rising Legends you will know that it's a Halo fanfiction. That story is on hold until I have finished this one.  
** _

_**I am thinking of trying to hand draw my avatar. Unfortunately I am not very good at drawing and I do not have any programs on my laptop to draw with. In case you people don't know my avatar was not made by me. But I do plan to model my avatar after it, that may be easier said than done though because my avatar will be a furry. If you don't know what furries are, don't bother searching it up because you may be disturbed by what you find (You may find sexual content).** _

_**Alright that's it for this update, like I said every 5 chapters there will be an update. Remember to leave a review and tell your friends. I am still taking story ideas, so if you have one don't hesitate to tell me. I love you all, Peace.** _


	11. Chapter 11: A Day in the Life

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 11: A Day in the Life_

Diane looked at the trees. The zombie was closing in on them. "Oh no, come on Cross we need to get back to the house." Diane was trying her best to drag Cross away from the zombie slowly creeping its way to them. _Wait a second. I still have my fighting dagger_. She took out her special dagger and ran towards the zombie. "GRAH" she screamed. The girl ran towards the zombie and jumped to stab its shoulder. But the zombie hit her and knocked her flat on her bum. "Help, someone HELP ME!" She closed her eyes and looked away hoping the zombie will somehow disappear.

'Slice' Diane slowly opened her eyes. She looked over to the zombie afraid by what she might see. But all she saw was the corpse of the zombie. _Thank goodness it's dead. I hope Cross is okay_. She got up and rubbed her bum from before when she fell. Diane looked over to Cross and spotted a man that was wrapping bandages around Cross's wounds. He had pale skin and was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans, and he strangely had his hood up in an odd fashion. _What is he doing here_? "Hey girl, you okay?" The young man seemed friendly enough. But Diane knew that she should still keep her guard up. "Why are you here? Why did you help us?" The young man continued to bandage Cross. "Well you seemed like you needed help and… well I wanted to help."

Hibrid's POV

All he could really do at this time was prepared himself for when Herobrine decided to attack. "'Huff' Damn I'm bored." Hibrid looked through all the materials that he can use to make a weapon to fight Cross. _I tell Notch that I will fight Cross but I am not sure if I can slay him. He's the closest thing I have to a brother_. Then Notch walked in. "How are you doing Hibrid?" Hibrid looked over to Notch "Hi Notch, I can't decide what to use for my weapon" Notch looked over all the materials. "I'm sure you will decide what to use for your sword."

1 hour later Hibrid was still trying to decide what material to use. Finally he saw a gem that he knew he should use. A Sapphire, it just seemed like the perfect material to use. The next weapon that Hibrid needed to use was ranged weapon. _Wait I have an Idea for a ranged weapon_. Hibrid then exited the room.

Exiting the building he walked next door to a very tall building that looked almost like a mirror. Hibrid stopped at a desk at the front where there was a lady who on a phone. She was talking to what sounded like a client. She looked at Hibrid with a grin and then held her pointer finger up. "Okay… okay… yes… okay goodbye sir. Hello sir how may I help you today." Hibrid put his block hands on the desk "Hello may I see doctor Fornsworth" The woman looked through some files for a minute and looked back at Hibrid. "You are free to go up Mr. Hibrid. Doctor Fornsworn is at the top floor." Hibrid walked on the iron floor to the elevator. The Hybrid pressed the button. He waited for about a 3 minutes for the elevator to come down to the bottom. Walking in, he stopped and looked at which floor the Doctor.

 _Okay the woman said he was at the top floor so that would be the 15_ _th_ _floor_. Pressing the button, he heard the machine come to life and gravity intensified as Hibrid went up. The elevator came to a stop. Hibrid walked through the hallway and stopped at the room with the description at the top that said "Doctor Fornsworn". Opening the door he looked around the room and saw a man with a beard and an undershirt and lab coat on. "Oh hello Hibrid I did not know you were visiting." Hibrid walked through the science room clearly fascinated by what he was looking at. "What's up doc? I need gun of some kind." The doctor looked confused by this request. "Why do you need that?" the doc said. "I need a ranged weapon for my fights." The doctor looked at Hibrid and said "Well I have been working on a laser rifle that can be used for mining and can shoot mobs and light them on fire. But it has to be charged regularly with EU." The weapon model looked like a handheld rail gun. "I'll take it anyway." The doctor looked over to a metal case. He opened it and took it out. "I'll give you a Solar Panel and a Battery Box so that you can charge it."

The setup was fairly easy. I'll Hibrid needed to do was place down the Solar Panel and hook it up to the Battery Box. Hibrid was looking at the setup. The Bat box was placed right next to the Solar Panel. _Why isn't this working_? A girl in a green shirt and jeans walked up next to Hibrid. There was an awkward silence as Hibrid and the girl just stared at the system Hibrid tried to set up in his backyard. "You do know that you need to use a universal cable to connect the two?" Hibrid just stared. "No… I did not know that. I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to electronics." She leaned down and picked up the Solar Panel and put it down a block away. She stood back up and looked at the new setup. "So why are you helping me." She turned her head "Don't know. Just was really bugging how wrong you had this. Well anyway if you need a universal cable I have some money that you can use." The tan lady passed Hibrid a few gold coins. "Thanks" The woman walked through the opening in Hibrid's yard. She looked back at Hibrid and smiled. Hibrid shouted "Wait a second, who are you?" She turned her head and shouted "You'll know me when you see me."

Hibrid was just left baffled by the woman. She just randomly appeared. _That was odd, and yet nice_. It was nice for Hibrid to meet someone new. He normally spent time training or spending time with his Mother  & Father. But he had never been with another being, especially his own kind. His father was probably the closest thing. Hibrid did have some human traits, but not many. It was his human side that let him have the shape of a human. Hibrid is able to display more emotions than Enderman are capable of. He always stayed in isolation though. Hibrid did not know why but he never questioned it.

Hibrid started walking in a random direction away from his house. There was so many people that he passed. There were people that had different colored skin. Hibrid went to ask someone where he could find electronics, but the man just said "Get away from me freak!" That made Hibrid mad. He wanted to stab him in the back with his sword, but he knew better.

Hibrid continued to walk on the street. The concrete scraped against his black skin, it hurt to have the hard material scratch his feet. Hibrid looked around himself to see if he recognized anything. Then he came to the conclusion that had been dreading. "I'm lost… damn it." Hibrid looked up to the sky to see that it was getting dark. The amount of people walking on the sidewalk was dropping. Before he knew it Redstone lamps turned on, lighting up the area.

Hibrid just continued to walk down the now deserted street .There was a building with TV's behind glass. There was man in a suit on TV; he was saying "Hello citizens of New Tekkit, there have been sightings of the wanted fugitive 'Thomas the Mauler' he has been spotted heading towards the land of Hexxit."

 _Thomas the Mauler sounds like a dangerous man_. I should probably keep an eye out for him. Hibrid continued to walk until he spotted what looked like a store. The sign on the front read "Jamie's Electronic Emporium "Hibrid walked into the store. Hibrid walked up to the desk up front "Excuse me sir, is there any universal cables here." The man looked to the side and was silent for a second. He answered "Yes there is a few left in the cable and pipe section."

Hibrid walked down the section and spotted someone. It was the woman from earlier. She was looking at some cables. The lady looked to her left and spotted Hibrid. "Oh hey, didn't expect to see you here… well this late at least." She grabbed the cable that was tucked underneath some pipes, and handed it to Hibrid. Hibrid only nodded and then walked over to the counter. He gave the man all of the gold coins and then exited the store. _Okay I got the cables but now I have another problem… how do I get home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me (obviously) so I have been working on a new story that is just a remade version of an old one I did. It's called Spartan Legends, it's an OC Halo fanfiction. It took me more than a couple days to work on this one. But this chapter satisfies me. I can honestly say that writing these stories is becoming more natural for me. Anyway that's it for this chapter. Remember to leave a review, they really help me out. As always I love you all, peace.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Hell

Herobrine's Heir

Chapter 12: Back to Hell

The Hooded man was dragging Cross across the field. Cross had purple blood staining his bandages. The man just continued to drag Cross. Diane was walking next to him, wondering what he was doing. They walked past the village about an hour ago. Diane was starting to worry on where they were going. Then suddenly they arrived at a cave that looked like it was slowly caving in. The man walked into the cave still dragging Cross's body. Diane was as worried as to what is inside the cave. Diane slowly forced herself to walk forward into the cave.

Inside of the cave was fairly empty, all except for an obsidian rectangle jutting out of the ground. There seemed to be some sort of energy emanating from it. What is this thing? Diane was very confused by what she was looking at. "Um… excuse me, sir. What is this?" The Hooded man had a very stern look. At last he said "This is a portal to the Nether." Diane widened her eyes in horror. "It's time to send this Hell-Spawn back." The Hooded man picked up Cross and put him over his shoulder. He shifted his weight and then threw Cross into the Portal

His body instantly disappeared. Diane panicked, "What did you just do." The man took out a dagger and hit the inside frame. The portal started to go inward and imploded on itself. Diane turned her head to the hooded man. "This way they can't come back here." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees. "But… he was 'sob' my friend." He looked down at her and said "That's what he wanted you to think. I'm sorry but it had to happen." He stared at her for a minute. Diane broke the silence and asked "What's your name?" The man was surprised by the question that was asked. "My name is Thomas, but I prefer to be called Tommy." He started to walk away. But the hooded man looked back and saw her in the cave still weeping. "Do… do you want me to take you back to your village?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and hardened her gaze. "No, I know my back" Diane forced her feet forward and walked past the Hooded Man, walking her way through the forest. To the right she saw a house. On the ground was a dead Enderman. I wonder what happened here. I just need to make my way back home.

Cross was still hurting. He no longer felt the coolness of the Overworld. Instead he felt heat that would normally be unbearable for any human. Cross fought himself just to open his eyes. He did not want to see what he knew was there. Cross opened his eyes. He saw the netherrack on the ground, and ghasts in the air. Then he got up. Cross looked at his markings. They were glowing. Has that always happened? Then he remembered something that humans feared to think about. Herobrine, Cross turned around to see if he was there. But he was not. Cross was not sure what to do. The portal was no longer on. The pigmen were wandering like always. Suddenly flames erupted on all sides. Cross felt strange. He felt like he was home. From the flames emerged the white eyed Herobrine.

"Hello Cross, welcome home." He seemed so calm. Then all of the sudden he was choking Cross. Herobrine lifted him up and slammed him onto the ground. "Tell me… why you went to the Overworld. Don't lie to me, I'll know." Cross didn't have much of a choice. It was either tell Herobrine or be punished. "I went to the Over world to avenge my Father." Herobrine smiled. "So… revenge. I'm impressed by this." He let go up Cross and the flames around them disappeared. Cross got down on his knee and said "Lord Herobrine I'm sorry that I left the Nether. Please forgive me; I just needed to kill the human that killed my father." Herobrine titled his head and began to think. "Did you kill the human?" Cross responded quickly "Yes I did."

Diane was walking through the woods. She was fraught with sadness as she wiped the remaining tears from her. "I… I have to be brave. I can't be scared." She pulled out her dagger and saw that it had blood on it. So I did get the zombie. She smiled. Diane was happy that she had at least gotten a hit on that zombie. She grabbed a piece of her shirt and wiped off the blood. I hope I'm going the right way. All she saw was just trees and flowers. There was a glowing blue one. It was next to a small cliff. It was blooming with glowing light. Oh my god. It's so pretty. Her eyes widened in fascination. She plucked it from the ground.

She held the flower to her chest. The forest was starting to clear. In the center was the village. She walked closer and saw hordes of zombies invading the village. There were already villagers infected. She ran towards the village and took out her dagger. There was a zombie that was banging on her house door. She swung her dagger towards the zombie and stabs it in the lower back. Take that! She said to herself mentally. Diane opened the door and walked through the living room. "Mom! Where are you?" She entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her pace. In the living room was her zombified father who was kneeling over feeding on her mother's corpse. "No" Diane dropped her knife and walked backwards. The zombie got off of Diane's mother and walked towards her.

"No please, go away." She hit the wall, sat and went into a fetal position. Suddenly she heard a loud noise. Diane looked to her left and saw Franklin holding what looked like a handgun. "Quick Diane we need to get out of here." She got up and followed Franklin. They went to the beginning of the forest. Diane looked back at the village in ruins and crowded with zombies. "Diane where's Cross?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a comment to tell me what you think of the story. I love you all, peace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 13: A new Hybrid_

"Diane, where is Cross?" Franklin asked her again. Her eyes once again began to tear up. Franklin realized his mistake. Something has happened to him and that's all he knew. Diane looked up at Franklin, tears glistening in the moonlight. She hugged him. She needed something to squeeze with sadness. Ever since her father had gone missing, Franklin had started to act like an uncle to her. She let go of him and put the flower in front of her and stared at it. It seemed to bring her some relief strangely.

Franklin looked at the flower and gasped in surprise. "That's a Hexibus. It's a rare flower that can be used to make the legendary armor." She took her eyes off the rare flower and looked back. "What's the legendary armor?" Suddenly from the shadows the man in the black hoodie appeared. Diane looked at him in surprise. "You" he looked around and saw the village. "Wow… I'm sorry for your losses. I came back here to make sure that you got here, but it seems that I was too late."

Franklin stepped in front of Diane and unholstered his handgun before saying "I remember you, you're that serial killer "Thomas the Mauler" I followed your case when I was still working in the force back in New Tekkit." The young man put his blocky hand to his chest and said "Please call me Tommy. I'm not a serial killer like most people think." Franklin had a suspicious look on his face. "Okay you got my attention, start talking." The young man sat down. "You may have a hard time believing me, but considering all that's happening it may not be that hard. Between Herobrine declaring all-out war with the Overworld. Not to mention the fact that it's possible for half-human, half-enderman hybrids. I don't understand anything anymore. I still have yet to understand women."

As you know my name is Tommy and I'm from New Tekkit. When I was young my father was diagnosed with a life threatening disease. When he died I started to go through some changes. It was a year later when my mother was dying of the same disease. She told me that my father' was half wolf and therefore was a Werewolf. That made me next in line for the blood of the wolf. She died shortly after. That's when the changes started to worsen. My teeth began to become sharper and hair started to grow in the most bizarre places. Then after months of this I finally transformed. It was the strangest that I have ever felt. I became taller, my jaw became elongated, the fur surrounded my entire body, and my nails became sharper and longer effectively become the equivalent to claws."

Tommy stared at the ground in regret. "When I transformed I had a terrible blood lust. I left my house and attacked a poor family. I have a very vivid memory of what happened. But what little I remember was the worse. The blood stained floor, their ripped up faces and their torn chests" He sat down onto the ground cross legged. "I killed those poor people. Then I became a wanted fugitive for those and other murders. Diane walked past Franklin and up to Tommy. She hugged him. Tommy pushed her away and said "I don't need this. I have to live with all the lives that I have taken. I've even eaten some of my victims. Worse of all, I felt pleasure in killing them. I came here to the land of Hexxit to be away from all the people." He got up and began to walk away from them. He stopped in his place and said "But all I've found is new victims and evil."

Franklin could only give some sympathy to the newly discovered Hybrid. He had still killed all those people, he deserved to face justice. But Diane seemed to have sympathy for the young man so Franklin decided that he would leave him as he is, for Diane's sake. The girl had started to walk with Tommy. "Why are you following me?" She went to his side and looked up. Her expression obviously meant that she was curious about something. Then she opened he mouth and spoke her question "What happened to Cross?" He continued to look forward. Then Franklin spoke "Yes, what did happen to Cross?"

Tommy let out a sigh "I sent that hell spawn back to the Nether. He was from the Nether and does not deserve to be here. I did not know that he was your friend, but I did patch up his wounds so he should be fine." Franklin widened his eyes in surprise and furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "You did WHAT." Franklin took his gun from the holster and pointed it at Tommy. The young man showed no sign of fear or worry from the gun pointed at the middle of his eyes. "Don't waste the ammo, only silver works on me."

"The changes have hardened my skin so that only silver can be used to harm me. Even if I'm not transformed." Franklin lowered his gun and glared at him. _He is so irritating. But I don't know why he bothers me so much._ Franklin grabbed Diane's hand and began to walk in the opposite direction. Tommy face palmed and pointed towards the barrage of trees behind himself. "The portal is this way." Franklin turned around and walked in the direction that Tommy was pointing "Smart-ass" Franklin was obviously getting agitated by Tommy smart-alecky attitude.

Diane remembered that way fairly well. It was this same way where she had found the flower. She looked over towards Franklin who had his eyes fixated on the young man. "Excuse me, Tommy how old are you?" He kept on walking but still turned his head around to look at the girl. "I am, uh… 16 years old." Franklin widened his eyes. He wasn't old enough to even be considered a man. Yet the boy was so hardened by his experiences.

"Okay" Tommy stopped and looked at the other two. "Are we here?" Franklin asked. Tommy nodded and walked towards the cave and the portal was in sight. "Where's Cross?" Diane asked rather hoarsely. Franklin grabbed hold of the obsidian block and with all his strength moved it into place. Tommy put his block hand into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Your friend Cross is in hell. Don't worry though." He turned his head toward Diane and had a slight grin on his face. "I'm coming with you." He snapped the lighter and a flame emitted from the top. The next thing she knew she saw Tommy throw it into the frame. All at once the girl saw what looked like purple energy come from the obsidian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to excuse the grammar errors. It's nice to have another chapter done. As always I love you all and, peace.


	14. Chapter 14: The Demon Within

_Chapter 13: The Demon Within_

The portal was opened. Diane was feeling uneasy by the energy that was being given off. "Well… so who is going in first?" Tommy had asked out loud. Diane saw the agitated look that Franklin had given the boy. She felt her chest tighten as anxiety assaulted her mind and body. _**I don't want to go in there. But I have to save Cross from the bad guys**_ _._ Tommy turned around and saw the look of determination in Diane's eyes. Where fear had been was quickly replaced with bravado.

She placed her hand in the portal and felt extreme heat, she quickly retracted her arm. Diane looked over to Franklin who was searching for some items in his backpack. She opened her lips and said "Are we going to need water?" He looked up at her with a blank look before nodding "Lots and lots of it." Tommy was flicking his lighter on and off. _**Perhaps it's his way of releasing stress**_ _._ Tommy had noticed Diane staring at him "What?" Diane took a startled step back from the quick response. She closed her eyes and smiled "Sorry I was just… wondering what you were doing with that lighter."

Tommy had chuckled and stared at the piece of metal "Just a habit of mine. Though I do prefer lighters over a flint and steel." He let out a loud sigh and smirked "Mom always hated having me play with these. She was afraid I would become a pyro. Then I would tell her that I wouldn't before smiling and heading back to my room." Franklin had closed his backpack. "Alright I have everything. Are we ready to go?" Tommy had placed his arms behind his back and pushed. A soft cracking noise could be heard coming from Tommy. "I think we are good to go."

The three stood, facing the portal. Courageously, Diane was the first to step into the portal. Next was Franklin who followed Diane. Tommy was the last, he took one last fresh breath before stepping into the purple essence.

Diane felt her skin being kissed by the hot air of the nether. She opened her eyes and felt them burn uncontrollably. Her lips felt dry and parched. The desire to leave was great. Franklin was also visibly affected by the horrible climate of this hell hole. He was in a coughing fit and tears were creeping their way down his cheeks, before being evaporated. Tommy seemingly was fine. But he was trying his best not to let the environment affect his condition. In the distance a floating white monster could be seen. And many disfigured walking pigs could be seen roaming the landscape. This was going to be a tough mission.

They had began walking down the blood colored floor. While there was no path some of the landscape look similar to the forest that had been near the portal. There were even strange blue and white trees. The area was tainted with soul sand and netherrack, there was even some tainted soil and heat sand. They just kept walking past these strange blocks. Then in the distance, surrounded by lava there was a strange structure.

"That's a Nether Temple!" Franklin had shouted. Then he quickly realized that he shouldn't have done that. The flying monster had what looked like spit out a fire ball. Franklin pushed Diane and leaped out of the way along with Tommy. Franklin was on his knees when he looked up and spotted a pigman. Startled by this creature, Franklin un-holstered the gun and shot at the monster killing it instantly. Tommy looked towards the direction of the gunshot and realized that Franklin just attacked and killed a pigman, that had meant that more of them were soon going to be here.

From the shadows more of those disfigured pig creatures had appeared, they were coming in swarms. They all had golden swords in their hands. I was not long before the trio was surrounded. Diane was scared half to death. She looked at Franklin who was aiming down the sights of his Hunter's Hand Gun. She turned her head towards Tommy. His eyes were red, hands were shaking, fur was starting to grow over his face and hands, his nails had grown and sharpened to the point of being considered claws. His clothes started to tear. "TOMMY" Diane had screamed. Franklin turned around to see that Tommy was changing into a beast.

Franklin grabbed Diane's hand and started pulling her way from the transforming beast. Tommy with what little humanity he had left turned his head toward the two "RUN" he roared. Franklin picked up Diane and ran in the direction of the temple. He looked back and saw a silver haired wolf like beast. "A silver wolf" Franklin whispered. Diane had been clawing at Franklin's arm trying to make sure he lets her go. She looked over his shoulder and glimpsed at the newly transformed Tommy.

After running several minutes, Franklin stopped. He put down Diane and looked back to see that they had lost the pigmen. The temple was now before them. There was an entrance to their left. The inside was very enclosed and had long hallways. They entered a room with nothing but stairs, soul sand, and nether wart. Diane walked up the stairs first. In the next room she spotted Cross sitting cross-legged on a platform in the middle of lava.

Diane was ecstatic. "CROSS IT'S US!" She waved her hand in the air. But Cross didn't open his eyes to look at her. Instead he just continued to sit there. Diane furrowed her eyebrows and shouted "CROSS WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU". Franklin look around the room and spotted various candles and crucibles. Suddenly without warning a white eyed man jumped out of the lava. Diane screamed in surprise. "Cross mentioned a little girl. Too bad for him. It just makes my job this much easier. Brace yourself for death young one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter. I have had no ideas on how the next one should turn out. Chapter 15 is gonna be another update btw. I have been playing Mass Effect so much lately that you could probably say that I've been playing it religiously lol. I'm thinking of changing my avatar to a Turian, they're just so appealing. I used to love wolves mainly but I suddenly have a Turian hype, btw love the fem Shepard and Garrus relationship you guys should know I love cross species relationships. Anyway like always I would really enjoy a comment they inspire me to write the next. Check out my Halo story it's an OC story like this one. Look out for references I leave throughout the story. I love you all, peace.


	15. Chapter 15: Update #3

Herobrine’s Heir

Chapter 15: Update #3

  
Hey people, Silv3r here and this is the third update. First off I have to say that I’m so surprised to have gotten this far. 15 chapters, before it was a milestone just to have the next chapter out. I have to say thank you all for sticking with me since I started this story, you know who you are. In case you haven’t noticed I have been taking longer than usual to get a chapter up. I can explain… i’m lazy and get writer’s block often. Also I’ve been playing Mass Effect, which if you haven’t played you must be mental. Anyway school is starting back up soon so my brain is going to be in working mode again. Strangely I get ideas when I’m in class. That means you all should be getting more chapters  . So far my work on Spartan Legends is going well, I just hope I don’t write myself into a corner like I did with this story. Did you guys catch any references I made in earlier chapters, I put them also in Spartan Legends, keep an eye out. I’d say that’s it for this update, remember to leave a comment and if anyone has ideas to make the story better don’t hesitate. As always I love you all, peace.


	16. Chapter 16: Rage

Herobrine’s Heir

Chapter 16: Rage

Diane felt the white eyed man stare into her soul. He was wearing a turquoise shirt with worn out purple pants. He seemed to be covered in ash, his devilish grin was unsettling. Diane felt her arm pulled from behind and saw Franklin get in front of her. He was aiming his handgun at the demon. But he just laughed, in his hand a sword seemed to have formed from fire. It looked like it was made of flesh, right above the hilt looked like an eye that was moving?

Franklin nudged Diane back still pointing his handgun towards the demon. Slowly Franklin opened his lips to speak, “Are you Herobrine?” This question seemed to have amused Herobrine as he levitated towards Franklin and Diane. Diane heard a loud bang as Franklin pulled the trigger. Diane leaned to the side of Franklin’s back to see if it had done any damage. “AH” Diane had screamed at the sight in front of her. The demon that called itself Herobrine had multiple lacerations and punctures in his skin, his worn clothes were stained in blood.

As soon as she blinked the man seemed to look like he had never been touched. Franklin started to levitate upwards. He felt himself lose control of his body as he was thrown into the nether brick wall. He continued to levitate towards Diane. The sword in Herobrine’s hand seemed to have blood dripping from the tip of the blade, almost as if it was quivering with anticipation. She continued to back up. Diane glanced over to the side and saw that Franklin’s leg was not supposed to bend the way it was. 

Franklin in a pained and husky voice called out for Cross to help Diane. But still the hybrid had not even twitched. He just continued to meditate in the middle of the lava. Herobrine was closing on Diane and there was nothing that Franklin could do, he felt so helpless at the thought. Diane was feeling that her end was near, she didn’t want to die but she wanted to see her mother and father again. She did not have her dagger anymore as she had dropped it on the run to the temple. Tommy was still out there, he had told them to go but she was worried for him as she couldn’t stand the thought of his body being lost in the Nether.

In one final attempt to save herself from the evil before her she yelled “Cross please HELP ME” she got to her knees cradled herself.

Cross found himself in darkness. He had been wandering in the dark for so long now that he wanted to see the sun again. He wanted to see Franklin and Diane, in the short time that had known them he had started to care for them. He missed the sweet smell that Diane gave off what had she called them, Lilacs? He missed the beautiful sights of the Overworld, he missed it all. Cross closed his eyes in self pity, he wanted to hear Diane’s voice one more time. And then it seemed his wish had come true. “Cross please HELP ME” It was Diane’s voice, she was in trouble. Panic had filled Cross and he opened his eyes.

In front of Cross was Diane in a corner on the verge of breaking down and in front of her with a sword in hand was Herobrine. Cross didn’t need to be a genius to figure this out. Cross got up in less than a second and leaped over the lava the was separating him from Diane. Herobrine lifted the blade in the air readying himself to plunge it into the little girl’s flesh. Cross had grabbed the guard of the sword and pulled the sword. Herobrine turned his head towards Cross and felt the sword being pulled. Cross had been elbowed and fell to his knees but still managed to throw his leg under Herobrine, tripping him and saw that he levitated backwards into the center of the lava. He crossed his arms and then retreated into the lava, clearly satisfied with himself. 

Cross narrowed his eyes at the patch of lava that Herobrine retreated to. His rage was spiraling out of control, yet he felt a need to calm down. A strangled cry was heard behind Cross. There lying on the floor against the wall was Diane with a slash across her chest to her belly. Franklin across the room was slowly dragging himself towards the girl. Cross had kneeled down in front of Diane. Her wounds were severe and quite bloody. He had no idea what to do, Cross was not trained in patching up wounds especially ones so… deep. The crimson liquid was flowing from the wound. Cross just held her hand and tried to soothe the pain. Diane was in so much pain, the feeling of having her skin separated was so strange and so full of pain. Cross looked to his right and saw Franklin with a grim look. Cross could see the words in his eyes “She’s not going to make it” Cross closed his eyes wishing for the darkness to take him away from this nightmare, but the truth was that this was reality.

Diane may not have been the smartest in her village but she knew the look being given and the feeling hit her. Her face was drained of all expression. She didn’t want so say it but this may be her last time to tell anyone. Diane opened her mouth and began to speak her last words. “Cross, we haven’t known each other for long but I feel like we had a bond. You have been my bestest friend, I kinda wish we could’ve become more when we became older.” Diane turned her eyes to Franklin who was staring at her with worry. “Franklin, you have been there and taken care of me when my mother or father couldn’t. Then when father disappeared you were there to help out in any way. I like to think that you were my other father.” Diane twisted her lips into a smile, despite the situation it was sincere. “I love you two like a family. I just wish that we could’ve spent more time together…” Diane’s word trailed off as her mind went elsewhere. “Please find Tommy and help him, please.” With those words said Diane closed her eyes, waiting for her body to give into her wounds.

Tears began to drip from Franklin’s face. He was sobbing. Cross just opened his eyes to look at Diane one more time. She was so peaceful, her eyes were closed concealing her green eyes and her pale skin seemed to be reflecting the light of the lava. Her white blouse was stained crimson, yet she had a smile on her face. Cross’s rage could not be controlled anymore. The sight before him broke the one barrier he had left to keeping his anger in check. The sight before Cross finally broke him

Diane was dead 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this was a very terrible thing to do. Be hear me out, I needed Cross to snap so that I can further the story. Please don't hurt me :(


	17. Mourning

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 17: Mourning_

Diane lifeless body enraged Cross. He struggled to keep his composure, Franklin was not doing so well. His dismay could be seen by anyone. He was wiping tears from his eyes trying not to give into sorrow. Cross silently was cursing to himself, this is what Herobrine wanted. He knew it. Yet Cross failed to stop him, he lost an important part of his life.

Franklin could not keep his emotions in check. The sight before him was too heartbreaking to bare. Franklin wished there was another way. But the truth of this horrible situation was that Herobrine killed Diane to enrage Cross.

Franklin looked over to Cross and saw his markings glowing a bright red. He was on his knees with his arms at the side. A red aura began to surround Cross. He didn't seem to notice, or just didn't acknowledge it.

_If looks could kill._ Franklin thought to himself.

Cross looked like he wanted to kill something. He stood and ran towards the wall. The nether brick didn't slow him down at all as he just went straight through it. Franklin look towards Diane body, he couldn't just leave her here. Slowly he got down to his knees and grabbed her back and legs. He walked towards the opening with Diane in his arms, Franklin couldn't help but wonder where Tommy was. He set down Diane and jumped from the opening

A black and red figure was ramaging through the nether at a fast pace. Cross could not control his action anymore. He was so enraged and needed to take it out on something. The pigmen and magma slimes that got in his way were reduced to nothing but ash as the aura surrounding him was blazing hot. The more hell mobs he killed, the more that seemed to attack him. They were short work. Bodies and ash surrounded Cross and he just didn't want to feel the way he did. But he could not help it.

Franklin walked towards the enraged Cross.

"CROSS" Franklin shouted "She's gone, you have to accept that."

Cross wanted the stop but he couldn't stop his emotions from raging.

"I CAN'T" His words were becoming closer and closer to a sob.

"If you DON'T then Herobrine will get what he wants, do you truly want that to happen."

Cross hesitated for a few minutes before slowly descending to the netherrack below him. His head hung low and he looked so miserable.

"It's okay Cross you don't have to deal with this by yourself. You have me still."

Cross looked up at Franklin before making his equivalent of a smile.

"Yes I do, don't I."

They stared at each other for a few more minutes. They turned around when they heard a grunt behind them.

"What I miss?" A blood covered and half-naked Tommy appeared before them.

"Tough bastard." Franklin mumbled before walking up to Tommy and giving him a pat on the back.

Tommy chuckled but winced at the sudden pain in his chest. He looked around and seemed worried.

"Where's Diane?"

Cross turned away trying to stay calm. Franklin just sighed and gestured for Tommy to keep quiet. But the worry was already seeded after he changed back minutes earlier. He gave Franklin a quizzical look.

"Just tell me! I'm getting worried!"

"Tommy, SHUT UP! Right now!"

Tommy stepped back by Franklin's outburst, he looked behind to see Cross behind him. Cross's head was slumped down. He was obviously upset about something. Then Tommy started to put the pieces in place. He stepped to the side of Franklin and walked toward the distraught Cross.

Tommy offered his hand and said "'Sup, my name's Tommy. I presume you're Cross?

Cross didn't return the friendly gesture and simply shot the young man a glare. "Okay not in the mood for handshakes, got it."

Franklin put his hand to his forehead in annoyance. Funny thing was that Tommy actually was lightening the mood. What little bit he was. But he was always annoying. Franklin sighed and walked over to the hybrid duo.

"Soooo…" Tommy trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Yessssss" Cross replied humorously.

"You're a hybrid."

"Yes… I'm a hybrid."

"Ah, so am I."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah my father was infected with the disease lycanthropy and it was passed down to me, now I'm half wolf so yeah. It sucks but now I can barely get hurt." His expression was bittersweet.

"Interesting, my father was an Enderman and my mother was a Blaze."

Tommy gave Cross a wolfish grin and replied "You're mother was a Blaze and father an Enderman, how the hell does that work and how are you not disfigured."

Cross shook his head "Herobrine came seconds after my birth and made it so that my figure is that of a human." He sounded so scientific.

Franklin butted in "If you two women would stop chatting so we can take Diane back to the Overworld I would greatly appreciate it."

Tommy sighed "Whatever"

Cross glared at him for treating a subject so fragile with no respect. Franklin walked toward the fortress and picked up Diane, holding her close to himself in hope that she would stir. Truth be told, Franklin had always thought of Diane as his niece and to see her in this state saddened Franklin. Tears threatened to invade but his held them off. Franklin walked in the direction they came from hoping they would find the portal.

The walk was quiet and had felt somewhat awkward. Cross just walked forward ignore his base instinct to attack Tommy for sending him back to this place. Cross knew that he had to come back at some point but he was determined to delay it as long as possible. If Tommy hadn't stumbled from the forest and threw him back to this hell hole Diane would never had been killed. He had to fight this instinct.

Tommy felt terrible for the events that had taken place because he felt he had to be a good Samaritan and save Diane from the zombie. He saved her life only to condemn her to death. He felt regret for what he had done. While he hadn't had the time to grow close to her, Tommy knew that he had hurt her loved ones and that all he did was taken another life, only this time it hadn't been directly. Her blood was on his hands regardless of who had slain her.

Tommy looked to see Cross with his hand balled into fists. His markings were glowing a bright red and his eyes almost seemed to glow. Then his pace picked up directed towards Tommy. The next thing he knew Cross had pinned him to the floor and Tommy began to feel his primal instincts taking control once more. He felt his eyes change color and the wolf inside him began to become enraged by the sudden attack and it wanted to fight back. Silver fur was forming all across his body and pain hit him as his body started to disfigure to form more prominent wolf features.

Franklin couldn't believe the sight before him. To his left was an enraged Demigod Hybrid with glowing blood red markings. And to his right was an enraged Werewolf with a craving blood lust for his opponent. Franklin knew he couldn't stop this fight from breaking out. His only hope was that they didn't kill one another. The feeling of helplessness was bitter as he witnessed the beginning blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep new chapter out. I'm happy with it. Well it's gonna be hard writing an epic fight like that. I may need help if anyone is interested. As always I love you all, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to ignore the bad grammar and short chapters in the beginning. This was my first ever story and I am still working on new chapters. I hope to please you with this story. I accept constructive criticism and any story ideas that you guys and gals come up with, I get writers block often :3


End file.
